Perimeter Defenses
by Reilynn
Summary: My very first fanfiction. Who is feeling brave? kind? Then come read and review. A moment that could have occured during season one. ML


Disclaimer: I do not own anything, nothing significant at all. My net worth is a negative number. Nothing to sue here people. Move along. _(imagine a hand waving)._

Authors Notes: I have decided to come live in the wonderful land of DeNile with all the other ML shippers. A small suburb called DA Reflection (I think) where season one never really ended and there is more exploring of Eyes Only and social themes and how things got so bad and what even ordinary people can do to make them better.

This is my first effort at fan fiction, and my first fiction that I have not had to turn in for school. Please be kind. I do a little bit of technical writing at work, think owners manuals. Remember owners manuals, you throw them away for a reason. And the writing has to be really boring to throw away something you are going to need later. I almost did not post this, but we needed some more ML stuff and Megan told me to post it. So here it is. If you like, let me know and there will be more where this came from.

We now take you to your story, already in progress.

"We're not like that!" Max and Logan protested in unison. Max looked startled by coincidence. Logan gave a small smile and nod to Bling as if to say 'See? I told you!"

Bling let out a deep sigh and glanced upwards as if seeking the wisdom to deal with these two exceptional, exceptionally stubborn people. "You might as well be," he supposed.

Max's "What do you mean by that?" tumbled over Logan's "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Not like anyone else would put up with your sorry ass," muttered Bling.

Max had to agree no one else had ever put up with her, the real her, as long as Logan had. No one else had ever really even known the real her, not since she lost her unit. Who would want all her problems; the seizures, the temper, the black-helicopter dudes on her tail, the uncertainty about how normal people related. She was not the kind of girl you settle down and have kids with. Heck, she was not even sure if she could have kids, at least with a ordinary human. She should be, and she was, grateful just for the friendship . . . but . . . what if? Bling _couldn't_ have been talking about Logan. Logan had everything; looks, money, charm, purpose, courage, a certain sense of nobility she never even imagined could really exists in flesh and blood. Plus, the man cooked like a god. Bling was definitely talking about her. Right?

Logan had to concur no one else would put up with some of his more … obsessive tendencies, especially not since he landed in the chair. No woman had been able to put up with the real him for very long, even before. Well, his Mother, but he was not sure she counted and he lost her years ago. No one wanted to put up with his stubbornness, his obsessiveness, his drive and that was before the wheelchair. He was just the kind of man to settle down and have kids. He was not even sure that he could have kids … not after … All he had to offer Max was food, a hot shower and some research skills. Maybe even help her find her social conscience. It was all he could hope for and he was grateful for it. But, still . . Bling **couldn't** have been talking about Max. Max was … well, Max. She was brilliant, beautiful, graceful, courageous, strong, healthy, perfection the likes of which he could hardly believe existed in flesh and blood. And she would always remind him of a goddess … especially Bast. Bling was definitely talking about him. Wasn't he?

Logan's "Why?" tumbled over Max's "Why not?" as they each paused to give the other a dirty look for talking over the top of them, again!

Bling took the opportunity to explain. "Because, you are too damn pig-headed, obstinate, and stubborn!" It was really all Bling could do to not laugh. It was almost a shame that Max and Logan had turned to look at Bling instead continuing to glare at each, because each missed the fact that the other was going to speak . . . again.

"Oh! Well, yeah." from Max spilled over Logan's "Okay, but ." Max turned her most accusing scowl on Logan. Logan sent an exasperated look at Max and wondered briefly if Max could read his mind. He remembered her doing the exact same overlapping, with him, when she saved him from being thrown off the roof and they landed in the bed. Logan tried valiantly but could not keep the slight smile off his face as the thought of being in bed with Max ran through his mind.

Bling knew he could not keep a straight face much longer. He needed an excuse to get out of there for a moment, and only one sprang to mind. "That is it! The two of you have managed to accomplish what I thought was impossible! You have actually exceeded my patients! I have had enough of … no, too much of, your dancing around each other, denials . . and … all of it!" as he waives his arms about in a very un-Bling-like gesture, hoping they are buying this. "By the power vested in me as your therapist, adjunct-activist, second-in-charge boat-rocker, and chief courier I now declare you to be boyfriend and girlfriend. … You may now bicker." Bling turn and made a show of storming into the kitchen while seriously hoping he had managed not to smile until he turned around. He could even hope that actually saying it out loud might even make the two of them deal with it, with each other.

Logan stared after Bling totally stupefied. He had never seen, heard of, nor imagined Bling loosing his temper like that.

Max stared after Bling totally stunned. She was completely at a loss as to what to say. She always hated 'boyfriend'-situations; she never knew how she was supposed to behave and they always ended badly. Still, this was Logan. She could trust Logan. She did not have to worry about saying something that would raise suspicions as to why did not already know that. He already knew her biggest secret; he had already seen inside her perimeter defenses. She could relax.

"I don't think he really has that authority," she stated simply.

Logan stared at Max totally and completely stupefied! He could not imagine anyone taking that last outrageous statement seriously. Everyone knew from childhood . . .Max's childhood … ?

"Well . . .I mean… He isn't _my therapist_. …" Max notices Logan staring at her, jaw agape, and thinks she had became just a tad _too_ relaxed. As the pause grew she begins to grow more and more alarmed. "What did you put in his contract!" She knew she hated the word 'boyfriend' for a reason.

Logan could not remember the last time he was at such a loss for words. Yes, actually, he could. That, too, was because of Max. "Some men are even looking for it. Or so I've hear_." _she had said to him. He had no idea what to say to that then either. He did not want her to leave this time, as she did the last time. She hadn't had a normal childhood, by any stretch of the imagination. In truth Logan knew he could not even imagine what it had been like for her. Who had there ever been to teach her any of this? How much did she really understand about how normal people did anything and how much had she just learned how to put up a good front. Logan could see her starting to really become concerned.

"Logan?" Max ventured tentatively. Her mind racing for a way out of this situation without straining the relationship, or non-relationship, or whatever, with the best friend she had ever had. It was already too late to avoid making an utter fool of herself. Not as if had not survived plenty of that as she figured things out here in the world. Maybe she just better get out of here.

Think fast, Cale Logan thought to himself as he saw her rise. He could not believe that he could just sit there and let her walk out again. Perhaps, feeling rejected? Not after everything she had done for Eyes Only … and him … everything she was … to him. He could not believe this woman, whom he associated with the Goddess Bast, could possibly be feeling insecure. He smiled and before he knew it he was laughing, hard.

Laugh it off. Cool. Been there, done that!" She thought. Saved by kidding, again. Thank you, God, Blue Lady, or whoever!"

She smiled one of her million-watt smiles at him and started laughing too. And for a few moments they just let go and enjoyed the moment.

"You deserved that!" she smiled.

"You, too, Max!" he smiled.

/ Author's note: At this point this can _just barely_ fit into season one, anytime after CREAM. Logan has a little more insight here than he demonstrates, but nothing too far off.


End file.
